


Block City

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, don't expect more than that, it's a blowjob, it's just a blowjob, like the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's fine with losing. (As long as he can make sure Dan loses, too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Block City

"Blow me! Fucking suck my cock you little-!" Dan shouts at the screen, during the two seconds in which they both think Phil might actually beat him. 

And then Dan pulls ahead and Phil feels the pull of anger deep in his chest, the urge to spit back less than flattering words, to whine, to sulk, because he was _so fucking close_ \- 

But he's a better man than that. 

He's the sort who takes the high ground. 

Or, you know. 

Cheats. 

The controller is tossed aside and while Dan is still staring wide-eyed at the screen, Phil moves to kneel between his legs. 

"What are you-" Dan darts his eyes back and forth between the screen and Phil. He's never been more concerned at having Phil between his legs. "Phil, I don't think now is-" 

"What?" Phil asks, rubbing his hands up Dan's thighs. "You just asked me to blow you. Didn't you?" 

Dan sees what Phil is up to immediately. "You asshole. You know I didn't mean it like that. You're just trying to make me- motherfucker." 

"I am most certainly not trying to make you do that," Phil says, palming hard at Dan's crotch. 

"Look, I'm not even in the mood, come on-" It's hard for Dan to talk when his attention is drawn in so many different places. He slips into second in the race. "Seriously, Phil." 

"Seriously, Dan." Phil mocks. He leans forward and bites Dan's thigh through his pajamas. Dan lets out one of those breathy little noises that is quieter than a moan but louder than a normal breath. "I can get you in the mood." 

"Yeah, I'm not doubting that, but can you not wait..." Dan sighs and doesn't even finish the sentence because Phil's tugging the elastic waistband down, tugging and shimmying until Dan lifts his butt. "You are the weirdest sore loser ever." 

Dan's not even hard yet. Phil likes it that way. He enjoys getting to urge the whole process along, playing with Dan's dick while it's still all soft and sweet looking. He tugs gentle and feels it swell. It's a satisfying feeling. 

On-screen, Dan slips into third place. He's still giving a token effort but all hope is lost when Phil uses his fingers to help Dan's dick into his mouth and starts to suckle. 

"Phil," Dan whines, but his legs slouch open a more and his butt clenches in a little aborted movement up. Phil sucks harder and it's too much too soon, Dan's not built up for it at all, but Phil just loves that stuttery little way Dan breathes when he's struggling to balance mental arousal and physical stimulation. 

Dan makes it through the race, coming in a dismal fifth. He tosses the controller aside and slumps, like a marionette whose strings have been cut. 

Phil grins around his dick. 

"You're so fucking pleased with yourself, aren't you?" Dan mumbles. His cheeks are pink with a flush that crawls down around his collar bones. 

Phil pops off. Dan's hard now, foreskin snugged back around the red, wet tip. "I can stop, if you want." 

"I'll actually hurt you," Dan threatens. 

Phil dips his head back down, taking him back in. Down, down, down, all the way 'til the hair around the base of Dan's cock tickles his nose. (Dan needs a trim, but Phil can't complain. It's been a while since he's managed the situation downstairs himself, too. Monogamy and commitment breed slovenly grooming habits. Romance is dead, the spark is gone, et all.) 

"You're so..." Dan sighs and reaches down, pushing his fingers through Phil's hair until it's back off his forehead and Phil tips his face upward. 

Okay, maybe the spark isn't all gone. There's definitely some feeling happening somewhere in the lower region. It's impossible not to feel sexy on his knees with Dan looking at him like that, resting heavy against his tongue. He feels powerful and hot and squirmy in a way that sneaks up on him sometimes in the bedroom. It's that point sex gets to sometimes where it's about more than feeling, it's about making someone else feel - and knowing you're the only one that gets to do that. 

Is it a power thing? Maybe. If it is, that's okay. Helpless and powerful seem to be plates shifting on the same core sometimes, stable despite their delicacy. Sometimes sex is an affirmation of that stability. 

And sometimes a blowjob is just a blowjob. Phil tucks the contemplation away and wiggles his hand under Dan's butt so he can rub the pad of his index finger against Dan's hole. 

Dan jerks upright like it's something much more electric than just a dry finger barely breaching him. Phil feels the throb and twitch against his tongue before the jolt of warm, bitter come hits his tongue. He sucks harder, squeezes his hand just the way Dan likes, rolls Dan's tight little balls in the palm pressed against them. Blowing Dan is almost second nature by now. How many, he thinks as Dan finishes coming, how many times has he gotten Dan off with his mouth? Twice a week, for probably seven years? He tries to do the math in his head- 

"Ohgodstop," Dan hisses in a rush, and Phil realizes that Dan's gone mostly soft while Phil's been commending himself for blowjob prowess. He eases off Dan's dick with a sheepish smile. 

"You taste good," Phil says, because it's easy to distract Dan with praise, especially after sex. 

It works. Flushed and drowsy, Dan tucks himself back in and reaches to tug Phil up. Phil, half on purpose and half out of genuine clumsiness, topples onto Dan. "Hi there," Dan says, grinning stupidly at him as he goes in for the kiss. When he pulls away a little strand of spit connects their lips. It would be disgusting with anyone else. Dan's hand rests on his knee, long fingers rubbing little circles. "You want me to return the favor?" 

Phil presses one more little kiss to Dan's soft bottom lip, swollen where he's been biting it, and then reaches over and grabs the game controller. "No, I want to beat you."

**Author's Note:**

> [read and reblog on tumblr!](http://slightlydizzier.tumblr.com/post/143086853754/block-city)


End file.
